


colors of autumn, before they lose it all

by sweaterlou



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jensen, Smut, jared is a drawer, jared is an awkward baby, jensen is a writer, kinda underage, warning of cute babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jared is a socially awkward seventeen year old who draws pictures of his perfect life and has never had his first kiss. jensen is a writer and makes jared his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors of autumn, before they lose it all

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! yes this will be a chapter fic about protective jensen n anxious jared. later chapters will involve smut so just hold on my friends. any kudos or comments are welcome !!!
> 
> tumblr: hangonsherlock but mainly dannyandross

It was a Friday night when a U-Haul drove up and parked itself in front of the Richardson’s old house.

Jared looked up for the first time in hours from his sketchbook, and peered his window to the street. Under the street light, the door to the truck opened and a man in a suit stepped out. Jared twirled his pencil, watching as the man heaved the large door up and stood with his hands on his hips with his eyes trained on the contents inside. Jared couldn’t see, but it looked mainly empty.

He leaned in close to see if there was anything inside, but his arm caught the cord to his lamp and caused it to fall over and knock against the window. The man’s head snapped up and Jared fell to the floor with a small yelp. He covered his head with his hands and prayed to every god out there that he hadn’t been seen. 

After about three minutes, he slowly made his way back up and saw everything was the same, except the man had disappeared. Jared thanked whoever was out there. He glanced over to the house and saw the door open and the living room light on. He sighed, standing his lamp back up and shutting it off. When he switched his light off, the light in the room straight across his room turned on. Jared sat up and his eyes widened as he saw the man staring back from the room.

For the second time that night, Jared fell to his floor. 

^

Two days later, his mother was knocking on his bedroom door, telling him to get dressed.

“We need to go greet our new neighbor.” she said simply when he asked why.

After being caught staring at said neighbor just two days before, Jared had no interest in going. But then his mother threatened to take away his drawing pencils. He was dressed and opening his door before she even threatened to take away his drawing paper. 

So there he stood, dressed in stained jeans and an inside out tshirt on the front step of his probably freaked out neighbor at 7:15a.m. on the one day he could actually relax. Nothing could get worse than that. 

Except in Jared’s poor excuse of a life, it could. Because when his nighttime neighbor opened his door, he was shirtless and smelled of whisky and the dark circles under his eyes instantly gave Jared chill through his body and he wished he just had stayed in his sweats. The man looked up and down both of them, probably wondering how they were related, being how his mother was sharp and neat looking in her dress and pinned up hair and how he looked like a hobo. 

“Yeah?” he said, voice thick and slightly wavering but Jared guessed he had drank earlier, and by earlier he thought 4 a.m.. Nonetheless, his voice went straight to Jared’s dick and his legs were itching to run back home.   
“Hello, Mr. Ackles is it?” Jared’s mother spoke through seven layers of bright red lipstick and a smile. The lipstick bled slightly down from the summer heat and Jared thought it kinda looked like blood. 

“Just Jensen.” he said, placing his arms in the doorway. Jared gulped and so smoothly tilted his hips back so his jeans wouldn’t rub against him. Jensen looked at him and arch his eyebrow. Jared laughed nervously. Luckily, his mother cut in just in time to save him. He was glad. He’d have to get her flowers or a card to show his appreciation. 

“Jensen. I’m Sharon, and this is my son, Jared. Say hi Jared.” 

She looked back at him, and he swore he could see the image of her taking away his art box if he didn’t speak in the next few moments. He stuttered and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Hey.” he mumbled, eyes locked onto Jensen’s welcome mat. He heard Jensen hum in acknowledgement. An awkward silence settled over them and all Jared could think of was why did Jensen have a welcome mat if he wasn’t so welcome. 

Jensen cleared his throat and nodded slightly.

“Well, this has been nice. We should do it again sometime but I have to go back to my work now.” and with that, he gave a small wave and not so slightly slammed the door in both of their faces. 

Sharon gaped at the door and shook her head, turning around and grabbing Jared’s arm. 

“Come on Jared. We don’t need to deal with the ignorant people.” 

As she pulled him away, Jared looked behind him and saw Jensen take a swig of a bottle of Jack Daniels and sit heavily in front of his laptop through the window. Jared smirked. Jensen wasn’t ignorant, he was just tired. 

^

And he was right. For christ’s sake, his mother should have known that any sane man who gets unknown company at early o'clock in the morning may seem a bit testy. 

That’s why Jared went back over at 8p.m.. 

He had watched Jensen enter his room around 9, so he waited all day until the moon came out and the bedroom light came on again. He gave him some time to wake up so he wouldn’t have to deal with a face full of door again, just drew the figure of a man that did not have the same tattoo as his neighbor. 

When it was 7:55, he closed his sketchpad and shut off his own lamp. His mother had left hours ago, So he just casually walked out of the house like it was day time. She didn’t like him going out at night, but hey, he was just being neighborly. 

He slowly made his way across the 20 feet between their houses, trying to act normal as can be. He looked through the window to the living room, and saw the laptop burning bright but not Jensen. He sighed in relief and walked normally up to the door. He stood a moment, and raised his fist before he stopped and thought.

He didn’t have a reason to be over at Jensen’s house at 8p.m.

If he had a muffin basket his mother baked to give to Jensen, that’d be fine. If he had found one of Jensen’s stray objects in his yard, that would be too. If he had any type of moves and acted cool, that would be perfect.

But of course, his mother didn’t bake, all that was in Jensen’s yard was mounds of grass, and he was the most awkward seventeen year old boy on the planet. So, he turned around to leave. The sound of a door opening stopped him. 

He spun on his heels and came face to face with a clean shave, bright eyed looking Jensen. If he had been laid back, he would have joked and asked where the man he had met early had gone. But he wasn’t. So he just stood there, mouth gaping like a fish and hands mid air like he was trying to explain something. Jensen was more patient now, stood in blue jeans and a white t shirt with a hand around the neck of his beer bottle. Jared stammered, because one, holy fuck this guy was hot in the simplest of clothes. And two, he had standing silent and moving his hands like a mime for a good twenty seconds. Jensen took a sip of his beer. 

“Uh.. h-hey Jensen. I was just wonderin..” he mumbled out, mind running a million miles an hour. He couldn’t catch an idea if it saved his life. Yhen he got a sliver and he was talking before he came back to his senses. 

“I was wonderin’ if I could help you move your stuff inside. I mean, I saw you the other night pull up without anyone -not like I was looking or anything ya know- and it’s pretty hard moving furniture by yourself and I see you still have your U-Haul here and my mumma says to always be friendly and I have nothing better to do and yeah.” Jared stopped talking once he realized he was rambling. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. 

Jensen stayed silent, squinting at Jared as he chewed his gum. His finger tapped on his beer bottle. Jared gave an awkward chuckle and wanted to shrink away from Jensen’s intense green eyes. But then Jensen smiled, and Jared wrote it down in his mind to make sure to do anything so he could see that smile.

“Well, I’m pretty beat for night..” he murmured. Jared was already nodding his head and apologizing efore Jensen could finish. He was cut off by a quick shush. He looked up with wide eyes.

“But,” Jensen said, taking a swig, “I will need some help tomorrow, around one or so. So if you really want to help, be here then with enough energy to haul a big screen tv and a king size bed.” 

Jared really didn’t know what to say, so his body reacted for him. He nodded and smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll be here.” he grinned. Jensen nodded and tiled back his bottle, finishing it off. Jared moved his eyes to stare at the flowers growing by the railing. 

“Okay. Night, Jared.” 

When Jared looked up, he was looking at Jensen’s door.

“Night Jensen.” he said to no one.

^

Jared showed up at 12:30, and Jensen was already waiting outside, sitting on the bumper of the U-Haul. Jared sucked in a breath when he saw him. He was wearing a tank top with cargo shorts but he still looked like a model. Jared told himself it was the summer sun that made his cheeks pink. 

He walked over and nodded at Jensen, who nodded back, taking a drink from his water bottle. He capped it and stood up, clapping his hands together. 

“Let’s get to work.”

They worked until the sun just started to set. Apparently, there had been a lot of stuff in the truck, just all crammed into the back. Both of them had made more than a hundred trips back and forth into the house and back. Jared felt his muscles ache from a winter of barely moving from his bed. The sun was hot and stinging but the sight of the sweat soaking through Jensen’s tank made him keep going. 

When Jared sat down the last box, he felt like he could sleep for weeks. He walked with a limp back to the porch and let himself sucumb to gravity, sitting heavily on the step. He watched as Jensen locked up the truck and wipe the sweat off his forehead. He made his way over to Jared and plopped himself down. The step wasn’t the big, and Jared could feel their body heat mixing together. 

“Thanks for the help today, Jare. That would have taken me months. You would of been laughing your ass off watching me try to carry that washer in the snow.” Jensen breathed out. He wiped his mouth on his forearm and set his arms on his knees, looking at Jared with a smile. Jared gave one back. 

“Would have recorded it and sent it to you so you could watch it on your tv in the truck.”

They both laughed, soft and tired from the day. Jared ran his hand through his hair and sighed, skin feeling tight and slightly burnt from the sun. It was quiet, but not as awkward as the other day. 

“So, you draw?” 

Jensen’s voice in the quiet jumped Jared slightly, and he looked up and saw Jensen staring at his hands. He realized he didn’t clean off the charcoal from his pencils before he left. He smudged the thick lines with his fingers.

“Yeah, but it’s mostly just doodles and shit. Never been that good but it’s a hobby, yeah?” he said hopefully. He hated talking about his drawing. He hated what he created, and he hated how it was the only thing that made him happy. Jensen nodded.

“That’s how it is with me and writing. Love to do it, words hate me back.”

Jared stared. He’d never thought that Jensen would be a writer. Of course, he met the man the day before, so he obviously know his whole life story. But Jensen seemed more like a businessman who drank alot and never slept. So he just nodded, and decided to ask more about it later. 

At 8, Sharon called Jared and told him dinner was ready. Neither of them had moved since they sat down so when Jared stood, his bones popped and groaned. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned at his back snapped. He shook out his hands and looked down at Jensen, who quickly looked away and looked at a small spider web on the railing. Jared shrugged to himself and pocketed his phone. 

“I’ll see you. Night Jensen.” and he turned around before Jensen could look up to say good night. That was Jared’s way of payback. 

^

Later that night, Jared could see the huge ass tv the moved up to Jensen’s room turn on and he saw Jensen climb into his bed. He looked so small in that king bed, and just for a second Jared imagined himself there next to him. He quickly shut down his thoughts and went back to his pen strokes.


End file.
